Vegeta's Queen
by rockaqua47
Summary: Vegeta has to choose a queen from every eligible young maiden. Out of all the women he chooses our favorite teen titan. Will Raven be able to handle being Vegeta's queen? Read to find out. Rated M for possible swearing and sex.


**I do not own DBZ OR TEEN TITANS! If I did Vegeta would be mine!**

Chapter 1: A New Future

Raven's P.O.V:

All was silent as every eligible young maiden stood in the throne room, looking from me to the Prince and from the Prince to me.

'He choose me? Why?' I thought to myself looking right into his black onyx eyes.

It took everything I had to make myself walk forward, and to not lose my lunch. I couldn't believe it! Me out of all the women that had gathered in that throne room, me!

"What is your name?" He asked his beautiful deep voice echoing off the walls of the room.

"Raven Roth, your highness." I replied in what I thought was a calm voice, turned out to be a shaky one instead.

"There is no reason to be afraid dear child, everything will be all right." His mother, Queen Rosicheena, said giving me a warm and gentle smile.

I smiled back, I know it's something I rarely do, but I wanted to make a good impression so that I wouldn't have to return to my demon of a father, Trigon.

"Come let us celebrate and look forward to this union of Prince Vegeta V and Raven Roth!" King Vegeta IV declared finally standing from his throne and put an arm around Vegeta and I both.

King Vegeta had us both turn to look at the very large crowd that had gathered in the throne room. From what I could tell some the women I had come in with did not look very happy. The others just looked relieved or concerned. The others just looked pissed.

"Don't worry about them Raven," Vegeta whispered in my ear as everyone in the room clapped for us, "You have everything that they do." he whispered again, his warm breath tickling my neck.

"Come now my son, lets show your betrothed her new home." King Vegeta said taking my left hand and gave it a gentle kiss. Vegeta took my right arm in his and led me away from the cheering crowd and the scorned women.

I didn't get the feeling of them staring at me off until the tall double doors that led to the throne room closed. Once they were closed I felt a sence of relief come over me, knowing that I wouldn't ever have to set foot in my father's house ever again.

My father is a cruel and vile man. It's why I call him a demon, it's the only way I know how to explain why he is so mean. Even when I was little he would hit me for no reason, saying that it was my fault that she was dead. I don't know what I had to do with that, sometimes I did feel like it was my fault but I knew that she wouldn't want me to feel that way for the rest of my life. So when I heard that the Prince would be selecting a wife I didn't let my father stop me from going to the palace to see if I had a chance at having some happiness in my life. Sure I had heard stories of the prince being cruel, but then again I'm used to it right? I just didn't expect to be picked! For the first time in my life I was happy!

I barely paid attention to where Vegeta was taking me due to my excitement. But not wanting to be rude I paid very close attention to everything surrounding me now.

Everything from the emerald-green carpet floors to the paintings of past Kings and Queens and their children, including the current King and Queen and the beloved prince.

I couldn't help but notice Vegeta staring at me with a look in his eyes, like he was wanting to know what I thought of everything, but I gave him a warm smile and stayed quiet. That seemed to work as his expression soften and his slight frown turned into a smile that spoke volumes to me. It said 'I'm happy to have you in my home, and I look forward to having a future with you'.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just so that everyone knows Raven is a Saiyan as well as her father. I've made Vegeta the oldest amongst his siblings. I'm not sure what to do about the other Titans I'm sure I'll figure something out. I hope that you all enjoy this story and send good reviews for it so that I will update it. Feel free to give me any suggestions on anything that I might have missed. Also very important, Freeza will not be in this story!**


End file.
